This application relates generally to media sharing. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to sharing asserted media.
Over the past several years, the use of various mobile computing device platforms has proliferated. Mobile computing devices have become popular platforms for executing various types of functionality that previously may have been completed with a computer or other device. As such, an increasing number of functions that traditionally may have been completed by way of various computing devices or other devices may now be completed with a mobile computing device such as a slate computer, a tablet computer, a mobile telephone, a smartphone, or the like.
For example, many modern mobile computing devices may include cameras and/or various application programs for capturing and sharing media such as photographs, videos, and/or audio files. Thus, users may be able to capture media at almost any location and share that media with various entities. Because these mobile computing devices can be taken almost anywhere and because these mobile computing devices often include advanced software for editing and/or altering media, media captured and/or shared by users of the mobile computing devices may be altered by users and/or may be taken at almost any location.